Charlie Eaton
by SophiaLovesTVD
Summary: Charlotte "Charlie" Eaton is Four/Tobias' younger sister. Charlie transfers to Dauntless to be with her brother and to get away from Marcus. She fits in, since only some people know she is related to Four. She soon makes lots of friends. Like Uriah Pedrad. But are Charlie and Uriah more than just "friends"? Uriah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter for my new Divergent story! Hope you all enjoy!**

One world. Five Factions. Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity and Candor. Oh, I'm Abnegation by the way. Wait; do you even know who I am yet? No, okay, let's start over.

I'm Charlotte Eaton. Yes, Eaton. Younger sister of the legendary Tobias Eaton. My older brother who switched factions to get away from my... our abusive father. Marcus Eaton.

I had dark brown, wavy hair that cascaded down to my mid-back. My eyes don't match my families. I have light green eyes with specks of gold here and there. I average for my age of 16. I wasn't outgoing, but I wasn't kept to myself either. I trust the smallest amount of people. Tobias was one of them. He was always there for me, but I told him to leave Abnegation when he was 16. I was 13 then. I've been alone with the devil I call father for 3 years.

Today was my day. Choosing Day. The aptitude test was yesterday. I got Abnegation…and Dauntless. Yeah, I'm Divergent. Tobias and his girlfriend came to visit me about a month or so ago on my birthday. We went to our secret spot which was on abandoned house on a lonely street. He said his girlfriend, Tris, was also Divergent. He told me to get out of Abnegation that day. To join Dauntless, or any other faction but Abnegation.

But I am joining Dauntless.

I've never seen a room full of so many people before. The five factions sit in separate sections of the room. Red and yellow for Amity, gray for Abnegation, blue for Erudite, black and white for Candor and black for Dauntless.

The stage sat in front of the audience. Five podiums with a large bowl on each. All of the sixteen year olds here today had to let their blood drip into one bowl, representing a different faction. Burning coals represented Dauntless, gray stones for Abnegation, soil for Amity, glass for Candor and water for Erudite.

I remember Tobias' blood dripping onto the sizzling coals. Marcus' face was disgusted. I imagine Tobias, turning around on the stage to look at me with a satisfied smile on his face.

All of the sixteen year olds stood in a line, bordering the semi-circle stage. I stood beside an Erudite boy and a Condor girl. Everyone in the line had either a pained, worried or undecided look on their faces. I was only worried since Marcus was hosting this year. He would hand me the knife that would decide the rest of my life. I don't even want to see the look on his face when I'm up there changing who I am.

After the Choosing Ceremony began, I zoned out for most of it. I fiddled with the fraying edge of my gray dress. My head only snapped up once when I heard my name being called. Marcus said it through gritted teeth. All eyes in the room shot to me now.

I walked up onto the stage telling myself don't fall. I paused once when I saw Marcus holding a knife in his hand. What he would do to stab me with it. My left hand rose to a covered bruise on my right upper arm. I breathed out and took the knife handle that was pointing to me. Marcus glared at me before leaving the stage.

I stood alone on the stage with the only company of stone podiums and white bowls. My eyes shifted between the gray stones and the lit coals. I cringed as I dug the knife into my palm. A red pool lay still in the middle of my hand.

I curled my fist and held it over the coals. My blood dribbled down my palm, letting one drop fall onto the coals. It sizzled before running down to the bottom. I heard the Dauntless cheer and call my name. Another Eaton just joined their group.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up very soon! Please tell me what you think in a review! Please no flames! Hehe, get it. The Dauntless symbol is a flame. Yeah…I'm not ashamed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I have nothing to say…so sup?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I only own Charlie and the initiates you will see soon!  
**

"You ready Stiff?" A Candor transfer to Dauntless asked me with that dreaded Abnegation nickname.

"Mark, stop being a dick." A girl said beside me. I looked over at her. She was also a Candor transfer. She had fair skin with fiery red hair and a sprinkle of freckles on her face. She was about the same height as me.

"You now friends with the Stiff, Taryn?" The boy, Mark, asked the girl, Taryn, beside me.

"I swear, if you don't stop, you'll be the best of friends with death." Taryn retorted. Mark just rolled his eyes and stalked off to wait for the train.

"Thanks." I breathed out to Taryn.

"No problem. Mark is such an ass." She replied. "I don't really wanna call you Stiff, so what's your name?"

"Char-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence. "Charlie." I would have said "Lottie", but only Tobias is allowed to call me that.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. Name's Taryn" She replied yelling the last part as the train zoomed by.

"Ready?" She yelled over the noise.

"Let's go!" I yelled back. I ran alongside the train for a while. Taryn jumped into the car first, I followed after her. All of the initiates were panting while the Dauntless born clapped each other on the back.

I sat down beside Taryn on the floor. We talked a little bit. She is my first Dauntless friend.

Taryn was busy telling me about her brother, when all of the initiates stood up and stuck their heads out the gaping hole on the side of the train car.

"Their jumping!" One yelled out. They were. The Dauntless born were jumping onto a roof top of a building. A few of the initiates followed behind them and jumped out.

"Are they crazy?" Taryn yelled behind me.

"More or less!" I yelled back. "Together!" Taryn nodded. The building was coming to an end. It was now or never. We breathed out and took a running start. Then we jumped.

The feeling was ecstatic. We both made in onto the roof and rolled on the gravel as we landed. I rolled over onto my back and laughed.

"Their crazy." I said to Taryn. She laughed as we got up from the ground. Looks like we all made it.

Taryn and I went to join everyone else that was gathered in a circle. We squeezed through them and got to the front. There was a girl. Tris. She was giving a speech. She looked just how I remembered. Same dirty blonde hair, same clothes, and tattoos. As she was talking, everyone was looking at the 3 ravens tattooed on her collarbone. One for each member of her family.

When she finally saw me, she smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"So, who's first?" Tris said gesturing to the edge of the roof.

"Wait, you want us to jump?" An Amity girl asked her.

"No, I want you to fly. Of course I want you to jump!" She joked. She hadn't introduced herself to the initiates yet.

"Can I go?" I asked her. All heads turned to me. I heard Mark scoff. Tris turned back to me. She nodded. I moved forward as she stepped to the side. All of the boy transfers were checking her out. If Tobias was here, they would end up factionless.

I stepped onto the ledge and looked down. I always ask Tobias what initiation was like for him, but he always said that it was a surprise. I smiled as I remembered his words. I crossed my fingers and stepped off the ledge.

I didn't scream. I felt amazing. I saw all of the initiates looking down at me. I just closed my eyes till I felt something collide with my body. A net.

I crawled to a side of the net so I could get off. An initiate trainer was waiting there. He tilted the net down so I could jump off. I stumbled as I planted my feet on the ground, but I felt hands grip me at the waist. I looked up.

His shaggy, auburn hair was kept to the side. His eyes were hazel and complimented his features. He was wearing all black and he had a couple of tattoos on his arms. He smiled as he let go of my waist.

"You got a name beautiful?" He asked me. I blushed.

"Charlie." I replied.

"First jumper; Charlie!" He yelled facing up. I looked up too seeing all the initiates' faces looking down and the Dauntless born cheering for me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked the trainer who was now looking back at me.

"More likely." He replied. I heard someone bounce on the net. I turned my head away from the mystery guys amazing eyes to see who it was. It was Taryn.

"Would I be crazy if I said that was fun?" She asked still lying in the net.

"Join the club, but crazy is an understatement." I replied to her as a girl helped her out of the net. She came over to me. When she saw who I was with, she walked faster and grabbed my arm dragging me over to the corner.

"Were you talking with Mr. Hottie over there?" She asked me.

"What? Mr. Hottie?" I replied.

"What were you doing with that guy you were standing with?" She restated the question as more people landed in the net.

"Talking, why?" I answered.

"Just wondering." She said in a sing-song voice. "Use protection dear fellow Dauntless friend." My jaw dropped. She laughed at my delayed reaction and linked her arm through mine as we went back over to the net.

We all now stood in the "training" room. It was equipped with fighting mats, knives, guns, targets and everything the Dauntless train with. We all gathered into the middle of the room. Standing before us, were the Dauntless leaders/trainers;

Mystery guy, another guy who looked sort of like Mystery Guy, a girl who I assumed was Christina, Tris' best friend, Tris and Tobias.

I wanted to hug him so badly. Tobias saw me and gave me a huge smile. I smiled back and held up my crossed fingers. He looked at my fingers and crossed his. Back when we were both in Abnegation, we would show each other our crossed fingers as a sign to say that we were okay.

"Okay! Listen up!" Christina yelled out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"We're the Dauntless trainers." Christina yelled again.

"I'm Four. Dauntless leader." Tobias yelled out after. Dauntless leader, good job Toby.

"I'm Christina. This is Six." Christina said referring to Tris. "This is Zeke and he's Uriah."

Uriah.

"One rule in Dauntless," Tobias or "Four" began. "Cowardice is what we hate the most."

"It's simple. After each simulation, lowest ranked will leave Dauntless." Zeke exclaimed. All of the initiates erupted in murmurs.

"Hey! Shut up!" Christina yelled over top of them. They all listened and kept quiet.

"Whoever's ranked first at the end gets first pick in jobs." Uriah exclaimed. "And remember, don't piss off Christina. She will kill you." The crowd of initiates laughed. I had a feeling I was going to like Christina.

"Okay, Dauntless born, go with Christina and Zeke. Initiates, stay with Four, Uriah and I." Tris or "Six" told us. The Dauntless born parted ways with the initiates. 10 of us were left.

"C'mon, we'll show you the Pit." Uriah said leading the initiates. I let Taryn catch up with an Amity boy as I stayed behind. I could tell Taryn already had a crush.

I was about to follow them, but I was grabbed and forced into a hug. I knew it was Tobias, so I hugged back.

"I missed you so much Lottie." He whispered to me. I smiled and squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you too Toby."

**A/N: That was bad wasn't it? Tell me what you think as a review! Please no flames! BTW, I have no idea what Uriah actually looks like, so I'm just going off to my thoughts on that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Charlie and the character that are not in the book or movie! Everything else belongs to the wonderful Veronica Roth!**

"Charlie! Wake up!" Taryn whined shaking me awake. I groaned and flipped over.

"Fine. I give up." Taryn finally stopped. "I'll tell Four you're still sleeping." I smiled and snuggled back under the covers.

I got about 5 more minutes of sleep, till someone came into the dorm to wake me up.

"I'm not afraid to dup water on you Charlie." I heard Uriah say. My eyes shot opened and a sat up.

"You wouldn't dare!" I protested.

"You're lucky; Four already dumped it on Jeremy this morning." Uriah replied sitting beside me on my bed. Jeremy was another initiate.

"I missed it?" I whined. Uriah nodded and lay back on my pillow with his hands behind his head.

"Close your eyes." I told him. He sighed and shut his eyes. I took the opportunity to quickly change. Black tights, a black tank-top and some black combat boots. I turned back around seeing Uriah still on my bed.

"I thought this was my bed?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a delight. Anyone would be lucky to have me in their bed." He replied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I muttered as I tied my hair in a ponytail. I draped my ponytail over my shoulder. When I least expected it, Uriah picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him as he carried me down to the Pit.

"You know you love me on your bed." He replied bouncing me up once. "You way less than a puppy."

"Um, thanks. You mind putting me down now?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Nah, I'm good." He replied. I sighed and let him carry me to the Pit.

"Charlie! What took you-" Tobias began. He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Uriah carrying me. I moved so I was looking over Uriah's shoulder. Everyone was staring at us.

"Uriah," I said flicking him in the head. "Put me down."

"Oh yeah." Was his response. He put me down on my feet but kept his arm around my waist. Tobias looked at me with a "what the hell!" expression. With that, I moved Uriah's arm and hurried to join the crowd of initiates. Uriah followed me, but stood in the front with Tris and Tobias.

"So instead of having you all fight one another," Tobias began referring to him, Tris and Uriah. "One of us will choose you, and then you fight each other."

"That's not fair!" An Amity boy, Adam, exclaimed.

"No, what's not fair is making you factionless without a chance." Tris remarked. Adam instantly shut his mouth at Tris' remark. The only reason was because he had a huge crush on her.

"So, Mark, let's go." Tobias said walking over to the fighting mats on the ground. Mark was hesitant, but followed him.

"What's up with you and Uriah this morning?" Taryn asked me as Tris pummelled an Erudite girl.

"Nothing. I wouldn't get out of bed. He woke me up and just threw me over his shoulder refusing to put me down." I replied.

"If you say so…" Taryn replied. "Me, Adam and Mark are getting tattoos after class. You up for it?"

"Uh, sure. Why's Mark going?" I replied. I jumped when I heard Jacob, a Candor, hit the ground. Courtesy of Uriah.

"He won't admit it, but I think he likes you." She responded.

"What?" I asked her shocked.

"Well, he always talks about you at lunch. You should have seen his reaction to seeing you and Uriah this morning." Taryn informed me.

"Well, he's not the best of friends." I replied.

"Charlie, C'mon." I heard Tobias say. My eyes widened. He nodded at me and I walked into the middle.

"Love you too." I said under my breath, loud enough so only Tobias could hear me. He smiled at me. He took the opportunity to try and kick me, but I dodged it, shifting to the right. I tried to throw a punch at him, but he caught my fist and lightly punched me in the ribs.

"I take it back, you suck." I joked to him. We continued trying to punch, kick and elbow each other. One of us either dodging or hitting each other lightly. He tried to kick me again, but I ducked this time so he missed. I quickly jumped up and turned around so my back was facing him. I elbowed him in the stomach, followed by swinging my leg by his feet so he fell. He rolled over to his back. I quickly ran and sat on his chest.

"I let you win, just remember that." He said to me.

"Meh, I'll take it as a victory." I replied. He laughed and I got up off his chest. I held my hand out to help him up, only for him to grab it and pull me back down. I fell on my back. I was too tired to get up, so I laid there. By now, Tris had picked Taryn and they were getting ready.

I laid there until I saw Uriah hovering over me.

"Can you give me a hand?" I asked him holding out my hand. He began clapping, backfiring my words.

"No, not that!" I whined. He laughed and grabbed my hand, helping me up. I straightened out my outfit and stood back to watch Tris and Taryn.

Later that night, I got the tattoo of crossed fingers on my lower arm. So I'll always be safe.

**A/N: Gosh, this chapter really sucks! Next chapter, the initiates are actually going to fight each other. Please let me know what you think as a review! Please no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4 aka Chapter Tobias

**A/N: Hi! Shout out to LittleMissBookwormBraniac for giving me an amazing idea! Will definitely put it in my story! **

Today, we had to fight each other. Taryn got stuck with an Erudite boy named Evan. I had to fight Mark. Of course. I told Tobias not to make me fight him, but he obviously had other plans.

I wore black skinny jeans, a black tank top and some black sneakers. I didn't mind all of the black clothes at all. Better than Abnegation gray.

I sat cross legged on the floor watching Taryn and Evan fight. Taryn was tough. Evan, not so much. She beat him in a matter of minutes. Taryn came over to sit with me after her victorious win. Uriah and Tobias were hauling Evan out to the infirmary. He had bruises and scars on his face. Evan got a few good hits at Taryn, giving her some bruises.

After watching a few more pairs take punches and kicks at each other, it was finally my turn. Tris told me that Mark always flexes his muscles before taking a swing.

I got from the floor and went to the fighting mat in the middle of the Pit. Mark joined me, standing across from me. He gave me a smug grin before clenching his fists. I watched him get a tattoo last night. I'm not sure what is was, but he did get one.

Tris yelled go, then I saw Mark's bicep flex. He threw a punch at my face; I ducked as he stumbled forward. I elbowed him in side hard as I switched sides of the mat. I kicked him in the gut, painfully. This just got him even more pissed.

Mark kicked me in the side before grabbing my arms and holding them across my chest. I swung my head back, hitting him straight in the nose. I broke out of his grip as he clutched his nose that was gushing blood.

"You bitch!" He yelled at me. He ran at me and punched me in the jaw. Pain shot through my body. It was as painful as being burned with a hot poker.

As he was punching me, I took the opportunity to kick him in his crotch. He let out a cry before dropping to his knees. I kicked him harder, making him fall to the ground.

"I know, I get it from my family." I retorted referring to when he called me a bitch.

"Good job sis." Tobias whispered to me as he grabbed my shoulders, leading me out of the fighting mat.

"Thanks. I get that from you." I replied. He smiled as I sat down beside Taryn.

"You totally kicked his ass!" She cheered from me. "Teach him to mess with you now!" I laughed at her quirkiness as I heard someone get punched.

"Hey Taryn!" I called her from the dorms.

"Yeah?" She yelled back. She was in the bathroom brushing her hair as I changed into black shorts, a black t-shirt and black sneakers.

"Do you wanna go get another tattoo?" I asked her. She stepped out of the bathroom braiding her hair.

"Sure, what are you gonna get?" She asked me tying off her braid.

"I'm not sure yet. But I want to get another one." I replied tying up my laces.

"I think I'm gonna get a heart on my ankle. I saw a Dauntless born with one." She exclaimed to me. We went to the tattoo parlor chatting about training. We were starting knife throwing and shooting soon.

We came to the parlor. All of the tattoo artists were covered in tattoos. Taryn went off to get her tattoo done as I wandered around choosing a design that I wanted.

After thinking for a bit, I remembered something Tobias always used to say to me. _Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up._ I wanted a tattoo of that.

"Hey Charlie!" Someone said behind me. I turned around seeing it was Uriah.

"You getting a tattoo?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"I can do it for you if you want." He told me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you were a tattoo artist." I told him.

"It's more of a part-time job." He replied guiding me to a chair in the back.

"So what do you want?" He asked me.

"_Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up_ on my right hip bone." I told him.

"Right on it." He replied smiling at me. He just sat there looking at me.

"What?" I asked him,

"If you want it on your hip, you gotta take your shirt off." He exclaimed. My jaw dropped.

"Fine, but tell no one about this." I replied shrugging my shirt off. I felt very self-conscious with Uriah looking at me without a shirt. He laughed at my demand.

Uriah swiped my hip bone with the antiseptic thingy. It was cold, causing me to shiver. He put his left hand on my thigh after I shivered.

"Stay still." He commanded. I nodded. I looked at his hand sitting on my thigh. He moved it to get the needle prepped. I wasn't the biggest fan of needles, but I could bear the pain.

As Uriah set to work, he grasped my left hip pulling me closer to him. I gasped at his touch. He kept his hand there to keep me from moving. It felt weird to have a guy holding my waist while I was in my bra. I was just happy that Tris let me borrow some of her make-up so I could cover my bruises from Marcus.

"There." Uriah said pulling the needle away from my skin. I smiled at my new tattoo. Uriah did it in fancy letters making them look almost fragile.

"Thanks." I said to him putting my shirt back on.

"Anytime beautiful." He replied. I blushed.

"Goodnight Uriah." I said to him.

"Goodnight Charlie."

**A/N: Good? Bad? Yes? No? Tell me what you think as a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Charlie! Wake up! Don't make me get Uriah." I heard Taryn threaten. My eyes shot open as I sat up.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." I told her rubbing my eyes.

"Good, now c'mon. We're shooting today." She told me. I nodded as she threw me random clothes.

I changed into black leather pants, a black t-shirt and sneakers. I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. After, Taryn and I went to the Pit for training.

"Okay, today we're shooting guns." Tris told us initiates. She held her own gun in her hands.

"It's easy. Lock the bullet in the chamber. Pull the trigger. And done." She informed. "Now go." We all scattered to stand in front of a target. We grabbed our guns from the table.

They felt heavy in my hand. I've never used a gun before. I popped the bullet into its chamber as Tris told us too. I spread my legs apart for more balance as I raised my gun. I held it out in front of me and pulled the trigger. My arms recoiled at the pressure. The bullet I shot hit just on the outside of the actual target. I was pretty proud of myself.

After what seemed like hours of shooting, Tris called a lunch break. I set my gun back on the table and went to the lunch room.

Taryn and I sat with Adam. Today's lunch was hamburgers and chocolate cake. Tobias, Tris and Uriah tell me that Dauntless chocolate cake is killer.

As I was eating my cake, which was amazing by the way, Uriah came and sat beside me. Tris sat beside Adam on the other side followed by Tobias. They both smiled at me.

"Don't you guys have Dauntless leaders to sit with?" Adam asked them.

"No." Uriah replied with a mouthful of cake.

"Hey, if you're eating, keep your mouth closed." I informed Uriah. He looked at me and stuck his tongue out. I smiled and stuck my tongue back out at him. Tobias glared at me. I smiled at him and went back to eating my cake.

After a few minutes of silence at our table and Taryn and Adam leaving, Uriah was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Charlie got a tattoo yesterday!" He blurted out. My jaw dropped as Tris and Tobias looked at me.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically to Uriah. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"You did?" Tobias yelled to me.

"What? No." I stuttered.

"Yeah you did. On your hip." Uriah lifting up the side of my shirt to show Tobias my tattoo. I pushed his fingers that were touching my bare hip and pulled my shirt down more.

"Wait, Uriah, how do you know she got a tattoo?" Tris asked him raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I did it for her." Uriah responded sounding like it didn't even matter. Tobias looked at me with his mouth open about to yell at me.

"You know you suck at keeping secrets right?" I pointed out to Uriah. He just shrugged his shoulders and went on finishing off _my_ cake.

After a very interesting lunch, we were back shooting; I was getting better in my opinion. As I re-loaded my bullets, Uriah stopped and stood beside me.

"I know you did by the way." He said referring to my tattoo. He put his hand on my hip the tattoo was on and moved his hand up and down on my hip bone.

"Right there."


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep that night. I was awake remembering Uriah touching my hip. Remembering him touching my thigh yesterday. Remembering him.

After tossing and turning, I decided to just get up and do something. I was wearing some black tights and a tank top. I shoved my feet in my sneakers and stood up trying not to make a sound. My bed was closest to the wall. My bed was beside Taryn's.

I had no trouble getting out of the dorm room considering most of the guys snored. I had no idea how any of us could fall asleep in there. I went to the Pit for some reason. I saw Tris there.

"Charlie? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" She whispered to me walking closer.

"Can't. It's like snore central in there." I replied not telling her the real reason why I couldn't sleep. She laughed.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked me.

"I dunno know. Walking around I guess." I told her. I kinda wanted to explore more of the Dauntless compound.

"Do you wanna come hang out with me and Tobias?" She offered smiling.

"No it's fine. I don't think initiates are supposed to do that." I replied. She laughed.

"Oh c'mon!" Tris whined.

"I can't!" I replied.

"There's no rule against it, so c'mon!" She persuaded grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hallway. I struggled to get out of her grip, but I was tired.

Tris pushed open the door and we both stumbled inside. Tris smiled at me as I stood still looking at all of the Dauntless trainers/leaders in the room. Tobias, Uriah, Zeke and Christina.

"Tris, can I go now?" I asked her feeling out of place.

"We're about to play Truth be told, come join us!" Christina told me. "Truth be Told is just when someone asked you any question and you have to answer it. Tris shut the apartment door and pushed me to where everyone was sitting.

"Okay, Zeke, if you had to sleep with one of the initiates, who would it be?" Uriah asked. My head shot up to glare at Uriah. He saw me glaring.

"Anyone except Charlie." He added. I gave him thumbs up for adding that little bit in.

"Probably Taryn." Zeke answered. Everyone made "ooooooing" noises.

"I'm so telling her that!" I told Zeke.

"No! Charlie don't!" Zeke pleaded. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Blame Tris for bringing me here." I responded. He shot a glare to Tris who was now laughing.

"Christina, would you rather sleep with me, or Uriah?" Zeke asked Christina. Uriah looked at Christina with a flirtatious look.

"Eww, I'm not answering that!" Christina concluded.

"Well, you know the rules Christina." Tobias told her. She groaned and took off her shirt.

"Wait, what rules?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't answer the question; take off one article of clothing." Uriah told me. My jaw dropped. What did I walk into?!

Page Break!

My eyes fluttered open from a deep sleep. What happened last night? Thoughts went through my head from last night. Oh gosh.

I was brought back to reality when I felt someone's arms around my waist. I shifted a little bit to see who it is. Uriah. He was only wearing his boxers. I really started panicking when I realized I was only in my bra and panties.

I shimmied out of Uriah's embrace, doing my best not to wake him. I saw Tris and Tobias sleeping half-naked together on the couch. On the other couch were Christina and Zeke. Their heads were on the opposite couch handle with their legs tangled in the middle. Looks like we all ended up half naked last night.

I scurried around the room finding my clothes. Training started in half an hour. I had to make it to the dorm soon.

As I pulled my shirt down from over my head, I heard someone yawn. I shoved my feet into my sneakers and turned around seeing that it was Christina.

"Charlie?" She said when she saw me. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Truth be told, stripping and sleeping." I told her.

"Damn." She said rubbing her temples.

"Yeah. I gotta go before someone realizes I'm gone." I told her going to the front door.

"Hey Charlie," Christina said behind me. "I think you and Uriah make a cute couple." I rolled my eyes.

"So do you and Zeke, Christina."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to "personallyinsanetoday", your review made my whole month!**

I snuck back into the dorms as quiet as a mouse. Everyone was still asleep, my luck. I kicked off my sneakers beside my bed and crawled under the thin covers. The dorm was cold now. Tobias and Tris' apartment was warm. Well, that was probably Uriah. I missed his warmth now. Wait, what am I saying! He is my trainer!

I stayed awake for the remaining 20 minutes. Falling asleep wasn't and option since someone was going to wake us up soon. I couldn't fall back asleep anyways. I stared at the ceiling. I moved my hand down to my tattoo on my hip. I traced the wispy letters with my fingers. It felt kinda weird having a tattoo now. I never thought about it before. I was used to no art on my skin in Abnegation. Now, I was a new person.

"Wake up!" Tobias yelled through the dorm room from the door. Initiates woke up from their sleep and rubbed their eyes or stretched. Taryn groaned as she opened her eyes. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms. I looked over at Tobias and he motioned for me to meet him outside. I slipped my feet back into my warm sneakers and jogged outside to the Pit, hoping no one noticed.

I found Tobias standing by the entrance to the chasm.

"What happened with you and Uriah last night?" He asked me as I stood in front of him.

"Nothing. You all were sleeping so I left this morning." I told him.

"Tris saw you and him all cuddly and cozy last night when you were sleeping." He told me.

"We slept beside each other. He put his arm around me but nothing is going on between us. I swear." I explained.

"You forgot to mention you were both half naked." He said to me being the protective brother he always is.

"We _all_ ended up half naked last night!" I retorted. "Now c'mon. People are going to start wondering where we are."

"Fine." Tobias replied, defeated. "You still love me right?"

"Sadly, yes." I exclaimed. He pulled me in for a brother-sister hug. I hugged him back before dragging him back to the Pit.

Page Break!

"Today we're throwing knives." Uriah told us initiates being blunt.

"That's it?" An Amity girl named Kendra asked.

"If you want an example," Tris began. "We can do what Four did last year. Would you mind standing in front of the target?"

"Umm… that's alright." Kendra stuttered.

"Didn't think so." Four retorted.

"Just go." Uriah said shaking his head. We all broke off and stood a few feet away from a target. There were knives laid out on a table beside each of us. There were 10 knives each. I picked one up and felt the weight of it. It was heavy, but not as heavy as a gun.

I put switched the knife to my right hand and threw my hand over my head. I brought it back down fast and flicked my wrist, sending the knife flying across the room. It landed a few inches away from being outside of the target. I smiled and wanted to jump up and down.

We kept throwing knives for a while. An Erudite girl named Eliza stood beside me. She had a hard time hitting the target. She hit it once or twice, but her stance was off. Of course being the big flirt that she was, she asked Uriah for help. I rolled my eyes and kept throwing my knives.

Uriah moved Eliza's legs so they were apart. He then put his arms around her and pressed his chest against her back. He arm lay on hers and he put his hand over hers. He guided her arm back, and flicked her wrist making the knife land closer to the middle of the target. She cheered as Uriah let go of her hand. Why don't you just kiss him now?!

Uriah smirked at me as he passed by. I smiled sarcastically back at him and kept throwing my knives picturing Eliza's face on the target. My knife slowly got closer to the center using that method.

"You want help too?" Uriah purred in my ear. I shivered and dropped my arm.

"I don't know, maybe I'll get Tobias or Zeke to help me." I taunted. I was glad Uriah didn't know Tobias was my brother. I think only Tris knew that.

"You know you'd rather have me do it." He whispered. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Go." I said pushing my back to his chest making him move back. "Before I picture you on the target." He held his hands up in defeat and moved on. Gosh, he's really something.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me how I did as a review! Please no flames! Guess what's in the next chapter?! Capture the Flag! I have wanted to write that chapter soooooooooo badly! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Capture the Flag! For this part, I decided to use the paintballs instead of the darts that make you feel like you've been shot. I really wanted them to use paintballs in the movie, but they didn't. But I'm going too! This chapter is dedicated to…**

**Anonymus**

**Nerdfighter4life**

**Peygoodwin**

**Personallyinsanetoday**

**Your reviews made me soooooooooo happy! I cannot thank you all enough for all you do! I love you all to the moon and back! **

"Initiates! Get up!" Tobias yelled. My eyes fluttered open. The dorm's lights were on as initiates woke up. It was the middle of the night.

"Hurry up, trains leaving in 10." Tobias said leaving the dorm.

"Where are we going?" Taryn asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. I changed out of my black tights and black tank top to a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt and my sneakers. My sneakers honestly became my best friend now.

All of the initiates ran out just as the train came by. We all broke into a run to catch up with the train. Adam and Mark were the first initiates on. Tobias and Uriah were already on board waiting for us. Taryn and I jumped on together. We stood leaning against the wall. All of us were tired from today's training.

"Okay, we're doing a Dauntless Ritual. Capture the Flag." Uriah yelled out over the noise of the train. There were a box of guns and tiny green balls beside him.

Tobias handed out the guns and boxes of the green balls to everyone. The Dauntless born and the initiates were all mixed together. I took the gun from my brother and stuffed the box of green balls in my pocket. It was just small enough to fit.

"We'll split up into two teams. Team awesome, which is me," Said Uriah. "And team Four."

He handed out black vests to us. They were thick and very padded. We all slipped it over our heads.

"What are the green balls for?" Mark asked. Uriah put a few of the balls into a compartment of his gun and shot one at Mark. It hit his chest and he groaned in pain.

"Paintballs." Said Tobias. "Not bullets, but hurts like a bitch."

"Now, let's pick teams." Uriah decided.

"You go first." Tobias told Uriah.

"Alright." Uriah replied. I begged that he wouldn't pick me. "Charlie." I sighed. Of course. I pulled away from the wall and went over to stand beside him. Tobias glared at him. Uriah just smiled and shrugged back at Tobias.

"Adam." Tobias chose.

"Taryn." Uriah chose after. At least I had Taryn with me. But then again, I'm still against my brother. Can anything go right tonight?!

Pageeeeeee breakkkkkkkkk!

We watched Tobias' team run off to hide their flag. We would hide ours a few minutes after they hid theirs. Our team had gotten 3 more initiates and a group of Dauntless born. We only had 10 initiates this year, so it worked out even for the initiates.

"Okay." Uriah started. "C'mon." We all followed behind him. We were in the abandoned part of where we live. There were old buildings that looked like they were going to fall over any minute. They were dark and gray, only making the sky seem darker. The moon was our only light. The sidewalks we walked on were covered in cracks and chipped at some corners. I've never been this far out.

We all agreed to hide our flag on the roof of a semi-short building closer to the back. The building had offices on each floor that were empty. The roof was perfect considering it was closer to the back, making it look hidden.

"So what's the plan?" Uriah asked us picking at his cuticle.

"We can split up. Some of us go around and other through the city." A Dauntless born suggested.

"That could take too long. We should have most of us stay close here to guard and then the rest go search." Amanda, an Amity transfer disagreed.

"That won't be enough searchers." A Dauntless born girl with blue hair replied.

"Let's go in pairs. Some stay close by and others go look." Taryn suggested. Most of us looked between each other and nodded.

"Okay, let's go with that." Uriah finalized. Everyone looked between each other picking partners. I was going to get Taryn, before someone grabbed my arm.

"Let's go, _partner._" Uriah said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm not that bad!" He insisted. I quickly looked over to Taryn. She stood beside a Dauntless born. She saw me with Uriah and sent me a kissy face. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Uriah.

"Fine." I muttered. Uriah smiled at me before pulling me over to the ledge. He stood up on top of the ledge and glanced at me before stepping off the edge. I leaned over the edge to see him. He landed on his feet at the bottom of the building.

"Can I just take the stairs?" I yelled out to him as he looked back at me.

"Stairs? Seriously?" He yelled back. "C'mon, it's not that high."

I looked down one last time, hesitant on jumping. Most of the pairs were going down the stairs while some stayed by the flag. I shivered as I stepped onto the ledge.

It wasn't that high. I've already jumped off a building, I can do it again. But then again, there was a net at the bottom. I only saw the cracked pavement at the bottom.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I stepped over the end. The wind blew flush against me as I fell to the ground. I felt arms wrap around me as the ground seemed to get closer and closer to my feet. I opened my eyes seeing Uriah's face again inches away from mine.

"See? Not so bad." He said to me looking into my eyes. When my feet touched the ground again, Uriah unwrapped his arms from my waist. I've seen the guy half naked before and this was awkward?!

Uriah and I walked down an empty street towards the other end of the city. We had heard lots of commotion going on down that side.

"Why'd you want me as a partner? I'm not much use." I admitted to Uriah.

"I don't know. You just… fascinate me." Uriah replied. Fascinate? That was a word I thought no one would ever describe me with.

"I fascinate you?" I asked Uriah with a smile plastered on my face.

"You're just so different from everyone else." He replied. We saw paintballs go flying in front of us. We jogged closer to them.

"Different good or different bad?" I asked Uriah seeing green paint splattered on the side of walls.

"Different good." He replied. We came to the other end of the city seeing various people fighting. I couldn't see Tobias anywhere.

"I think we're in the right place." Uriah finalized. I laughed shooting someone in the chest. They fell to the floor before being able to fire a paintball at me.

Uriah and I jogged closer to a building with a glowing light on one of the floors. The flags we were using glowed for some unknown reason. Uriah saw what I was staring at and ushered me closer to the building.

Uriah shoots someone to my left as I ducked to the ground. I was looking for my brother, but I couldn't find him. My eyes landed on someone tackling Taryn to the ground. My put my gun up and pulled the trigger. The paintball hit the upper part of the persons vest. Taryn kicked them off and stood back up. She sent me a smile before running off.

Uriah and I made our way closer to the targeted building. I shot a few more people as Uriah seemed to shoot every second hitting someone that I missed. They take games very seriously here in Dauntless.

I pulled opened the glass door to the building. I jumped as a paintball splattered on the opposite side of the glass door. Before I could get the shooter back, Uriah already hit him.

"Hey! He was mine!" I complained.

"Whatever you say sweetie." He replied. I glared at him for calling me sweetie. We maneuvered up the stairs to the next floor to snag the flag. I pushed open the door and moved in.

I was instantly shot at but the shooter missed by a fragment of a centimeter. I shot back at the shooter. It was hard to see in the dark considering it was pitch black. The person and I shot back and forth, missing by a lot. I shot once more and heard a groan. I knew I hit them and moved on.

Uriah was busy fighting off 2 more. I shot one in the back as Uriah elbowed the other in the face. He smiled at me as we high-fived. I laughed as we continued down the hallway towards the glowing hallway.

The flag stood before us. It was bright green that bounced off the surrounding walls. I looked over at Uriah who was standing beside me.

"Go get it." He told me.

"You can do it." I replied.

"No, I've done it so many times. Go get it before I shoot you." He insisted holding his paintball gun up. I sighed and walked up to it. It looked too nice to even touch. I grabbed the flag and lifted it off its pedestal. We won.

**A/N: This chapter is horrible! Tell me what you think as a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: An amazing reviewer Megan Alexandra told me what Uriah looked like in the book. I've read the entire trilogy before, but I just never really pictured Uriah looking like that. Feel free to picture Uriah as whoever you want! For me, it would AWESOME if Alex Pettyfer played Uriah! **

After the rude awakening last night, didn't really get that much sleep. Most of the initiates slept when we got back from last night. A few of us were wide awake with adrenaline pumping through us. Worst part was, Taryn kept teasing me about Uriah. We were only friends. Just friends.

I was currently eating cake with Tobias and Tris. Everyone awake was in the Pit. This was probably the only time that I would get to spend with Tobias and Tris.

"No way!" I yelled back at Tobias. We were arguing about the Capture the Flag game. "We totally crushed you!" Tris sat there laughing at our sibling rivalry.

"I told my team to let you guys win!" Tobias yelled back.

"Tell that to the girl that almost kicked me in the jaw!" I argued back.

"Well you had Uriah there to protect you." Tobias said back to me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't even go there Toby." I replied pointing my finger at him.

"Well you two do seem awfully close." Tris pointed out.

"You sound just like Taryn." I mumbled slumping my shoulders.

"You're not the only one." Tobias began. "Zeke's been teasing Uriah about it too."

"There's nothing going on between us. Can't a girl just be friends with a guy?" I protested taking a bite of my cake.

"Yes, but not Uriah!" Tris replied.

"I'll keep that in mind. Let's change the subject, what are we learning today?" I asked desperately wanting to stop talking about Uriah.

"Nothing, You'll find out you stage one rankings then you get the rest of the day off." Tobias told me.

"Really?" I asked. They both nodded. "Awesome!" Tobias and Tris both laughed as we all got up from the table. Tris draped her arm over my shoulder as we headed to the Pit.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

"Today, you will find out your rankings for stage one, training." Tris announced to the group of initiates.

"After, you guys get the day off. Feel free to do anything you want." Tobias finished. Uriah wasn't standing with them for some reason.

"The rankings will appear on the board behind me. No trampling each other, no killing each other and please, don't make a mess." Tris instructed. They both left revealing a large board behind them. It glowed white before names started to appear.

I saw my name appeared beside the number 5. I saw Taryn's name beneath mine. We looked to each other and gave each other a giant hug. Jeremy, the Candor transfer was in first. Followed by Mark, then Adam. A girl named Amanda was in fourth followed by me and Taryn. Since the transfers and the Dauntless born are ranked separately, fifth place was fine.

"Good job." Someone whispered in my ear making me shiver. I turned my head seeing Uriah.

"Thanks." I replied smiling. He smiled back when he saw me grinning. His fingers brushed my hip as he left. Taryn was standing in front of me the entire time witnessing the whole thing.

"Don't." I told her. She just smiled.

"Fine, but you saw it too." She replied dragging me out of the room.

Taryn dragged me to the tattoo parlor again. She wanted to get another tattoo.

"Why not just get a piercing?" I asked her looking through the piles of tattoo designs.

"Gosh no. Tattoos are fine, but a piercing? Eww." She said cringing. I chuckled as continued rummaging through pictures.

"Hey, what about this one?" Taryn asked for my opinion. She held up a design that was plain and simple. It said "be brave".

"Yeah, it suits you." I replied nodding. She smiled and went to get the tattoo done.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

Pain shot through my side and up to my chest. I winced as I got up from my bed. I stood at the side of my bed and lifted the bottom of my shirt up. I saw a large bruise that turned purple on the side of my stomach. I thought all my bruises that Marcus gave me would've healed by now. I let my shirt drop back down as I shoved my feet into my sneakers. I was wearing some black leggings and a black t-shirt.

I crept out of the dorm room and went to find the infirmary. Marcus gave me this particular bruise with a leather belt. He came home from work one day, pissed as usual and gave me a beating. With every hit I got that night, I cried out in pain. I missed Tobias. I needed him.

I wandered into the Pit which was currently empty. I walked fast to the other end of the Pit.

"Hey Charlie!" I heard Uriah say behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut before turning around to face him.

"Hey." I replied.

"What are you doing up? We have stage 2 tomorrow." He replied coming closer to me.

"Oh, I was just…getting something." I tried to cover up.

"Okay." Uriah replied being his carefree self. "What's wrong with our side?" I looked down to my side and dropped my hand back down. I hadn't even realized that I was holding my side.

"Nothing." I responded.

"Really?" He questioned eyeing my side with the giant bruise on it.

"Yeah, nothing." I replied.

"Okay then. See you later." He said. I smiled and turned back around and headed to the infirmary. Before I could get 3 feet, Uriah grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. I tried pulling away, but he lifted up the side of me shirt seeing the big purple bruise.

"What the hell! Who did this to you?" He questioned still holding my arm as I was pressed against his chest.

"No one. I fell." I said trying to cover up the truth.

"Don't lie to me Charlie. Tell me who did it." He demanded. I looked down to my shoes.

"No one." I replied. Before Uriah said anything, he picked me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked him worried.

"I'll play doctor tonight." He replied smiling at me as he left the Pit.

"Seriously Uriah, put me down." I told him.

"You should know me by now, I wouldn't do that." He replied. I let my head drop, not wanting to argue tonight.

Uriah took me back to his apartment and was now attending to my bruise.

"You don't have to do this you know." I told him as he gathered supplies. He dropped gauze, pain reliving cream and painkillers beside me on his bed.

"Yes I do." He replied bluntly. I lifted the side of my shirt and applied the cream on my bruise. I shivered when the cold cream hit my skin. Uriah placed his hand on my thigh like he did at the tattoo parlor.

"You have a very hard time keeping still don't you?" He wondered, concentrating on my side.

"Most times." I replied.

"So you going to tell me who did this to you?" He asked. I let out a breath before deciding to tell him the truth.

"My dad." I confessed.

"Ouch." He replied. "Why?" He unrolled the gauze and began wrapping it around my side.

"He was kind of a dick." I replied. I laughed before clipping the end to the bandage.

"Here. Drink up." He said handing me 2 pills and a glass of water. I gulped down the pills.

"Thanks." I said to him. He laid me down on his bed with my head on a pillow. My eye lids started to droop. Soon I fell into a deep sleep with the scent of Uriah filling my nose.

**A/N: LittleMissBookwormBraniac, tell me how I did! Hope this chapter was good!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Soooooooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter! School is just being a bitch and everything is so frustrating! This chapter is dedicated to the amazing…**

**personallyinsanetoday**

**LittleMissBookwormBraniac**

**Something like me**

**Lynn**

**Quacklemore (Awesome name!)**

**aealey**

**K Enzie**

**Your reviews made me super-duper happy! Thank you all so much for being so awesome!**

I woke up to something warm pressed against me. I forced my eyes open seeing a bare chest. I lifted my head up slightly seeing Uriah sleeping with his arms wrapped securely around my waist. Of course, he was only in his boxers. It seems like every time I wake up beside him he is always half naked. Is that just me?

I wiggled out of his steel-like grip and sat cross-legged on his bed. I lifted the side of my shirt seeing that my bruise was wrapped with gauze. Thankfully there was no pain.

"Morning to you too." I heard Uriah greet. Being my clumsy self, I squealed and fell off his bed onto the floor on my back.

"Don't do that to me!" I whined. Uriah looked down at me from his bed.

"Scaredy cat." He teased. I scoffed and pulled myself up from the floor. I slipped my feet into my sneakers. Uriah looked at me the whole time.

"What?" I asked him getting suspicious.

"Nothin'." He replied.

"Then quit looking at me like that!" I demanded. He laughed as I threw him his shirt.

"Can't tell you anything." I murmured as I ran out the door to the dorm.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

All of the initiates now sat on the ground in an empty hallway. Today was the day we started our second initiation. This one is way more intense than the first one considering initiates came out of the room shaking. The terrorized looks on their faces were plastered in my mind.

As another initiate exited the room crying, Tris called my name. I got up off the ground and quickly walked to the room. I jumped over Marks leg that was stuck out trying to trip me. I smiled at him and flipped him the finger before entering the room.

Inside looked somewhat like the aptitude test room. For the exception of the mirrors that lined the wall, in this room, I didn't have a thousand me's staring back at me. I sat in the reclined chair in the middle of the room as Tris set up the wires.

"Did Tobias tell you about this one?" She asked me fiddling with the wires she was holding.

"He didn't tell me anything about the initiation." I admitted to her. She turned back to me with the wires all connected.

"Alright then. Just remember to keep calm." She replied. I nodded as she attached the wires to my temples. Next, she inserted the needle with an orange serum into my neck.

Paaggee Brreeaakk! (This part is her second simulation until the next page break!)

_ My eyes shot open. All I could see were a dimly lit room. I started to panic as I realized where I was. I stood in a glass box with 4 walls inclosing me inside. What was this? _

_ As I was pounding against the walls, a spotlight appeared in the center of the dark room. I saw Tobias. But this was a different Tobias. He was in his Abnegation clothes. He was all bloody and beaten._

_ "Toby?" I murmured under my breath. I heard footsteps coming from the other end of the room. As the figure got closer and closer to Tobias, its features got clearer. It was Marcus. He carried his leather belt in his hand._

_ "No!" I yelled as I pounded on the glass. "Please! Don't!" This was one of my worst fears. _

_ I cried out as Marcus hit Tobias again with the belt. Tobias fell to the ground as his blood dripped onto the floor._

_ The worst part was that I stood here. Helpless. Not being able to do anything to save my brother. He would do anything for me. I can't just stand here and do nothing._

_ As Marcus lashed the belt out over and over again, I stood in the box with tears pouring down my cheeks. My throat was dry from screaming so much. I pounded one last time on the glass before dragging my fists down the glass. I slowly slid to the floor. I hugged my knees closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around them._

_ It felt like I've been in here for hours. Tobias cries mixed with mine filling the room with heart-wrenching screams. I let out one last agonizing scream before pressing my face into my knees. Stay calm. Stay calm._

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

I shot up into a rigid sitting position in the reclined chair. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked over at Tris seeing her eyes were glassy with tears. She looked back at me before engulfing me in a hug. I hugged back with the same force as I cried a river.

After crying my eyes out, Tris lead me out the room. I sniffled as I walked down the hallway. I saw Mark stick his foot out in front of me again. I swung my foot to the side hitting him square in the jaw. My foot was in pain as Mark grabbed his face.

"Don't." I breathed out to him. He looked back at me with a pissed look on his face. He was about to reply before I ran out of the hallway.

I found myself running to Tobias' apartment. I stopped in front of the door and knocked. After my 3rd knock, he opened the door. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. He was taken by surprise at first, but hugged back when he realized it was me.

"Shh." He cooed. "It's okay." He ran his hand over my head attempting to calm me down.

"You're okay." I stuttered as he led me to the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked still hugging me.

"Marcus…you," I began. He stopped me in mid-sentence by hugging me tighter.

"He's not here anymore. You know I'll protect you." He insured. I pulled away from his embrace with tear streaks down my cheeks.

"The simulation." I stifled through breaths. "You were there. I couldn't do anything."

"Hey," He began. "I was the one who left you. I was your older brother who was supposed to be there to protect you. But I didn't."

"No, I wanted you to leave Abnegation. You had to get away from him." I replied.

"But we're safe now. You, me, Tris." He assured. I smiled and hugged him again. That helpless feeling stuck inside me.

**A/N: I pinky promise I will upload another chapter this weekend! Making you all wait this long for this chapter was not my intentions. Tell me what you think as a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG! I got like 7 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all soooooooooo much! Dedications go out to **

**Fandom101**

**Stormglass**

**Divergent1799**

**Guest**

**Personallyinsanetoday (OMG yes! Thanks so much!)**

**Something like me**

**Guest**

**You guys made my month! Love you all to the moon and back!**

After the whole situation yesterday with Tobias and my fear blew over, things got a little better. Just knowing that one of my biggest fears was that, I could prepare myself more for next time. Which just so happened to be today.

Do you ever just get that feeling where you're surrounded by people yet you still feel so alone? Feeling like no one cares and you're on your own the entire time? Having to face your biggest fears by yourself with no one by your side to stand with you? That gut-wrenching feeling of being left out of everyone's conversations and never being a part of anything? I honestly hate that feeling. I get it almost every day.

Today, Tobias led me into the same room as yesterday. Just seeing the reclined metal chair was over-whelming. I ran my hand through my hair and sat down.

"You won't get the same fear today. Okay?" Tobias told me.

"Okay." I answered quietly. I shut my eyes and leaned back. I felt Tobias attach the wires to my temples and insert the needle in my neck. Let's just get this over with.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

_ I was now standing. The room was huge with beige walls. I felt something in my hand. I looked down seeing a knife. The blade was sharp and the handle was firmly gripped in my hand._

_ "Do it." Someone commanded behind me. The voice was so harse. So hard and cold. I turned my head around seeing him again. This time, Marcus had his arms crossed with a wide smile plastered on his face. _

_ "Do it!" He demanded. I turned my head back so I faced forward. No. No, this can't be happening._

_ I saw Tobias. Then Tris. Then Taryn and finally Uriah. Marcus wanted me to kill them. Or at least stab them. My own brother. The person I would die without. Tris, one of the bravest people I will ever know. Taryn, my best friend. Then Uriah, the guy so full of joy and light._

_ "What?" I heard Marcus ask behind me. "Are you a coward?" I sucked in a breath._

_ "I can't." I admitted._

_ "I said do it!" Marcus yelled at me. I flinched at his loud voice that bounced off the walls. _

_ After various thoughts ran through my head, I came to a conclusion. I moved the knife closer to me. I raised it up. I let out my breath before plunging the knife into my stomach. I shut my eyes before my body hit the ground._

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

I shot up. I was panting now.

"Hey, Lottie." I heard Tobias say my nickname. "It's okay, it's okay." I calmed myself down.

"That was horrible." I stated pointing out the obvious.

"How many factions did you get on your aptitude test?" Tobias asked me.

"Two." I admitted.

"Don't tell anyone about that okay?" He told me.

"Alright." I replied looking down at my hands. He hugged me before leading me out of the room. I needed some time alone.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was really sucky! It's actually really hard to find different fears for Charlie. If you have any ideas for fears, please tell me!**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter as a review! I will be posting another chapter this weekend with Uriah in it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So sorry I couldn't post this chapter yesterday! My internet was off and on, so I couldn't post it! Dedications go out to**

**LittleMissBookwormBraniac (Great idea! Will definitely use it!)**

**Personallyinsanetoday (Thank you so much! Eww, math sucks!)**

**Divergent1799 (Will definitely check out your story!)**

**Einstein Dachshund (Never thought of that one!)**

**Nicolekayann9 (Will do!)**

**Something like me**

**Dan-Four-Lover**

**Nerdfighter4life **

**K Enzie (Lol. Good thing or bad thing?)**

**Stormglass (Yes, yes, yes!)**

I sat by the Chasm now. Second initiation is horrible. After only 2 of my fears, I hated it already.

My knees were pressed against my chest as my arms were wrapped around them. I wasn't crying today, that's good. My fears just keep getting worse. Yesterday I had to watch my brother get beaten to death and I couldn't do anything. Today, I had to kill the people that I care about. I didn't think Uriah would've been there, but he was.

I was brought back to my terrible reality by someone sitting beside me.

"Is second initiation killing you yet?" Uriah said beside me. _Actually, I was supposed to kill you._

"Would it be good or bad if I said yes?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"Bad, I guess." He replied. I sighed.

"Well then I'm just peachy." I said my words dripping with sarcasm. Uriah chuckled beside me.

"You're just filled with joy." He replied being as sarcastic as I was.

"From head to toe." I replied. I liked his company. I didn't mind being alone or with a group, but Uriah's company was perfect.

"What are you doin' sitting out here?" He asked me.

"I just had my second initiation. This one was just as bad as the first." I answered.

"What was it like?" He asked me turning to face me. "I was Dauntless born." I looked back at him. Now I know.

"It was horrible. I was forced to watch someone I love die. Then I had to kill the people that I care about. It was torture." I explained.

"Was I one of those people?" He asked me with a childish smile on his face.

"Really?" I sighed. "That's what you got out of that?" He shrugged.

"Just wanna know." He pouted. I smiled.

"Fine, but yes. You were one of them." I admitted.

"Yay!" He squealed clapping his hands like a little girl. I laughed at him.

"I worry about you sometimes." I said sounding very motherly.

"You and Zeke both." Uriah exclaimed standing back up. He held his hand out to me.

"I don't know where that's," I said referring to his hand. "Has been."

"You make me sound like such a bad person!" He whined. I laughed and took his hand anyways.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we walked out of the chasm.

"The Chasm is to depressing." He complained. "Let's go somewhere more fun." I got skeptical when he said "fun", but I followed him anyways.

Paaggee Brreeaakk! 

Now, Uriah and I were sitting on his bed eating cake. Man, this stuff was addicting!

"What was your training like?" I asked him taking a bite of my cake.

"Just what you guys have to do. But like…a million times easier." He replied.

"Initiation's horrible." I admitted.

"Thought so. The first time I shot a gun was when I was 6." He told me. I wish I was Dauntless born. It seems so much easier.

"First time I shot a gun, I think I lost 40 percent of my hearing." I replied.

"One girl before you almost shot her own foot." He laughed.

"That must suck!" I laughed. "I'm pretty tough."

"Really?" Uriah questioned. I glared at him.

"I could take you in a fight. Maybe." I replied saying the last part under my breath. I grabbed Uriah's plate and put it on the kitchen counter. I hopped back over to his bed and crossed my legs in front of him.

"You're lucky I didn't pick you to fight, wouldn't wanna hurt you're little face." Uriah told me.

"Come at my pretty boy." I taunted. He smiled devilish at me before tackling me to the bed. I squealed as he held my arms above my head. His knees were on either side of my stomach, pinning me to the bed.

"I wasn't ready!" I whined.

"Whatever you say." He replied smiling at me. He moved so his elbows were supporting himself beside my head. I struggled under his grip. I was so busy trying to get out from under him; we didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Uriah! Can you-" Someone said before stopping in mid-sentence. I pushed my head back as Uriah lifted his head to see who it was. It was Zeke. He gave us questioning looks.

We only stared at each other for a while, not saying a word. I opened my mouth to say something, until Uriah's body weight landed right on top of me.

"I need to breathe you know?" I breathed out to Uriah. His head was buried in the crook of my neck.

"We can die together." He whispered in my ear.

"Should I come back another time?" Zeke asked. I answered no as Uriah answered yes.

"Wait till Four hears about this." Zeke said turning and running out of the room. Uriah and I looked at each other before untangling our limbs and running after Zeke.

**A/N: Bad chapter, I know. There was no Uriah/Charlie in the last chapter, so I wanted to make this chapter about them! Tell me what you think as a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry this update took so long! At school I have almost 4 assignments due so that's been taking such a long time! My stupid French project is due by like the end of next week and I have so much to do! Super giant thank you's to**

**LittleMissBookwormBraniac**

**Divergent1799**

**Sundayjoy01**

**DoYouEvenFanfic**

**Kay Enzie**

**Pouncingwind**

**FlooPowderPowerx**

**Percabethswagmasta (Love the name! Huge shipper of Percabeth!)**

**Gabbrianna**

**DauntlessEverdeen**

**Stormglass**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**HT188**

**Personallyinsanetoday (Squealing over collab!)**

**Virtual Dauntless cake for all of you! BTW this is the last second initiation day thingy. Even after Charlie finished initiation, I will continue this story!**

Today was the last day of second initiation. I fear this one might be the worst. One of my fears was that every one of my fears was going to be of Marcus. If that made any sense, I'm not sure.

I sat back on the cold hallway floor beside Taryn. Mark was sitting across from me with a giant purple bruise on his jaw. We haven't talked since I smoked him in the face. I was listening to Taryn rant on about Adam. I swear sometimes I think I wouldn't die from getting shot in the head, but of listening to Taryn talk.

"Charlie." Uriah said coming out of the room followed by panting initiate. I stood up and walked into the same room as the last two days.

"Did Zeke end up telling Four about yesterday?" I asked him as I sat in the cold steel chair.

"Nah, I tackled him before he could." He replied hooking up the wires to my temples. I chuckled and lay back against the cold steel.

"Last day for this," Uriah told me. "Make it good." He inserted the needle into my neck as my eye lids drooped.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

_My eyes shot open. I felt the sun beating down on my body as I surveyed the area. All I saw was sand. The sky was bright blue, cloudless. As I was dressed in all black, the sun was attracted to the dark shade. _

_ I heard a faint hissing noise get louder and louder. I stepped back with each sound. Scales began peeking out from under the sand. As the sand shifted around the slithering snakes, I felt my back hit something hard. I turned my head to see what I backed into. I saw nothing. I pounded my fists against the invisible barrier enclosing me in a box. _

_ By now, the crowd of snakes had gathered together. The hisses got louder as they got closer. They all looked fairly the same. A mossy green color with splotches of a lighter green. They strangest thing was that they're eyes were blood red. The pupils in their eyes were drained out of the dark red._

_ One snake closer to the middle lunged its scaly body at me. I swung my foot out, hitting it back to the ground. One after another, they jumped forward to me._

_ I felt beads of sweat on my forehead as I kicked another. The heat was getting to me, I got slower and slower. I pressed my back against the barrier again. I felt something jam into my lower back. My hands fumbled to get whatever it was. _

_ It was a gun. I smiled in relief. I felt a snake fangs sink into my shin. I screamed in pain as I grabbed its slender body and kicked it away. I locked the bullet into its chamber and pulled the trigger aiming at the first snake. The bullet tore through its body and fell to the ground with blood dripping out. _

_ I kept shooting. It was like this gun had a never-ending supply of bullets. I shot the last snake and dropped my gun. I slowly slid to the ground. I leaned my head back against the barrier. I shut my eyes and let the sun burn my skin._

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

I opened back up my eyes seeing a light on the ceiling. I felt cold again from the chair. I was still sweating, but the sun was gone.

"That was brutal." Uriah commented removing the wires from my head.

"Should've seen the last ones." I replied. He smiled as I stood up from the chair.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Uriah whispered to me.

"What is it?" I replied eager to know what it was.

"They just made fresh cake." He replied. My jaw dropped as my eyes bulged.

"Really?" I asked again. He nodded.

"Yes!" I cheered. I randomly gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room to get my cake as Uriah laughed at me.

**A/N: I'm actually really happy about how this chapter turned out. Tell me what you think of it as a review! I will try to make longer chapter's, I just don't want to move too quickly in the story line. Love you to the moon and back! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi friends! I'm so happy; I just finished my French assignment! Now I just have science, history and geography! Yay! (Note the sarcasm.) This chappy is dedicated to**

**Personallyinsanetoday (I swear if we met in person, we'd be besties!)**

**HT188**

**Ems1emily**

**Xplumbob-books-incX**

**Nerdfighter4life**

**Divergent1799**

**Virtual Dauntless cake for you all!**

Second initiation; over. Thank god. Although, I'm fairly sure that final initiation is going to be the worst of them all. I'm glad today was going to be another day off after finding out our rankings.

I was currently trying to find comfy clothes. Everything in Dauntless was skin tight and provocative.

"Charlie!" I heard Taryn yell running into the dorm room.

"Don't come in here! Changing!" I yelled back to her. I struggled to get my foot in a pair of black yoga pants.

"Hey! I need to talk to you." Taryn told me popping out in front of me.

"What part don't you get?! 'Don't come in here' or 'I'm changing.'?" I replied to her pulling up my pants and dropping them on my hips.

"C'mon, we're best friends." She said back to me plopping down on my bed.

"Sadly, yes. What is it?" I asked her talking out a black tank top.

"Adam asked me out!" She squealed.

"Really? Congratulations!" I cheered for her. I pulled the tank top over my head and grabbed my sneakers from the ground.

"Now let's go. Rankings are going to be up soon." She told me grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the dorms.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

I hopped on one foot as I slipped my foot into my shoe. I hopped into the Pit as Taryn ran ahead of me.

I joined the group of initiates waiting patiently to find out their place in the rankings. I was closer to the back, meaning I would be one of the last ones to see my rank.

The mumbles of initiates stopped as the screen illuminated white. Like before, each name appeared one by one beside a number. I heard gasps and people muttering in awe. As the board filled with names, initiates left the Pit. I scurried to the front of the Pit to see my rank.

It took me a second to find it. But when I did, I thought I was going to faint. I saw my name beside a number that I never thought it would even be close too. I was ranked first.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

After accepting the fact that more initiates were going to hate me now, I laid in the net I landed in after I jumped off the building. I gazed up at the blue sky with puffs of white clouds.

I felt the space beside me dip down as someone lay beside me.

"Happy with your rank?" Tris asked me.

"Should I be?" I replied, really desperate to know the answer.

"Yes and no." She admitted.

"How did I even get in first?" I wondered. "I was a wimp." Tris chuckled beside me.

"You were the fastest time out of everyone. Even the Dauntless born." She exclaimed. "One of the fastest ever."

"That's so not possible. It felt like I was in the simulation for hours." I told her. Hours filled with pain and agony.

"Your time was under 2 minutes." I heard Tobias say as he lay down on the other side of Tris.

"2 minutes felt like 2 hours." I admitted.

"I remember my time being 5 minutes. Those five minutes felt like 5 hours that were never ending." Tobias responded. He never told me about his initiation before. This was probably the most I've ever known about it.

"Mine was 3." Tris said after. I still couldn't process it fast enough. 2 minutes?

"Who had the longest time?" I asked curiously.

"Eliza. She screamed more than half way through it." Tris exclaimed.

"Thank gosh. She is such a slut." I cheered probably a little too loud since it echoed through the room. Tris and Tobias busted out laughing at my outburst.

"I'm serious!" I defended. "She was dropping her panties for every guy who smiled at her!" This only caused them to laugh more. I just closed my eyes and laughed with them.

I stopped laughing when I felt something lay on my chest. I opened my eyes to see what it was.

"Your laughing wasn't all that quiet." Uriah said as I saw him lying across Tobias, Tris and I with his head on my chest and his feet on Tobias.

"Dude! You way like a million pounds!" Tobias groaned. "Lay off the cake for a while!" This caused me to laugh again.

"I got the head!" I yelled to Toby. "Wanna switch?" Tobias groaned louder.

"You guys are complaining while I'm stuck in the middle!" Tris complained.

"I thought we were all friends' guys?" Uriah said to us.

"I'm obligated to say yes to that." I replied as I laid one arm on Uriah upper chest and played with his hair with my other hand. We laid there in silence as we watched the sun start to set through the hole in the roof.

"We're such weird people." Uriah breathed out breaking the silence.

"The weirdest." Tobias agreed. These were my other 3 friends in Dauntless. 3 friends that I would do honestly anything for.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't long! I'm super tired right now. I stayed up all night to finish my stupid French. Tell me what you think of this chappy as a review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything as much as I wish I did! I only own Charlie and the twists that I add in. All rights belong to the brilliant Veronica Roth!**

**P.S: I just finished The Fault in Our Stars. I read it on less than 3 days. If you haven't read it, I would definitely recommend it to anyone! You might cry at the end…I did. No shame. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chappy is dedicated to**

**LittleMissBookwormBraniac**

**HT188 (Will surely check out your story!)**

**Personallyinsanetoday (I was balling my eyes out when I finished TFIOS! Fanfiction besties forever! Lol!)**

**Ems1emily (Lol, no prob!)**

**July**

**Xplumbob-books-incX**

**Kitty**

**Virtual Dauntless cake for everyone!**

I woke up feeling the end of my bed dip down repeatedly. My eyes shot open as I saw Taryn's hair fly up and down as she jumped on my bed.

"Is this really necessary?" I groaned as I rolled over and shoved my face into my pillow.

"Yes it is!" She replied as she plopped down at the end of my bed. "You're always the last one sleeping in!" I sighed and rolled back over and sat up, coming face to face with her.

"C'mon, final initiation starts today." She told me forcing me to get up. I grabbed random clothes and quickly changed into them. As I finished shoving my shoe onto my foot and throwing over a black jacket on top of my tank top, I raced outside to the Pit, dragging Taryn along.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

We entered the Pit just in time as Tobias began.

"During final initiation, you will face your fear landscape." He instructed us. There were some groans.

"Since it's the first day, you will be assigned one of _my_ fears." He said. I gawked at him in disbelief.

"I only have four, hence the name," Tobias began. "But one is very personal, so none of you will get that one.

When Tobias finally came to me, he just looked at me.

"Four fears, huh?" I asked him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Took you a while to figure that one out." He replied. "You wanna try claustrophobia?"

"Sure." I answered, trying to imagine what it would be like.

As Uriah and Tris went around injecting each initiate with a serum, I realized we had to do this in front of each other. I looked around the Pit seeing everyone experiencing different fears. I someone swatting at something which looked oddly ridiculous. I fiddled with end of my jacket hoping I didn't look stupid doing this.

Uriah finally came up to me as I leaned my head up so he could inject my neck.

"Good luck." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" I joked to him. He laughed as he put his hand on my hip. Then, he inserted the needle into my neck. Gosh, I hope this fear doesn't become one of my own.

Paaggee Brreeaakk! 

_ As my eyes opened, I saw very minimum things. This was because it was dark and there wasn't much to see. I was in an enclosed box. I was now sitting with my legs laid out in front of me as my back was pressed to one wall. _

_ It took less than a minute before the walls started slowing closing in. My breath hitched when the wall I was leaning against shifted. I quickly pulled my knees up to my chest. _

_ A loud noise startled me and I jumped. Above me, a metal ceiling landed with a loud noise. Now, I was enclosed. _

_ I felt my heart pound in my chest. How could Tobias do this?! I wrapped my arms around my legs, attempting to get smaller. The wooden walls made an awful screeching noise as they scrapped against the wooden floor. The thought ran through me that I could stretch my legs in front of me and push against the wall, but all that would do is break my legs._

_ As the walls almost collided with my body, it dawned on me that this wasn't real. All of this was fake. _

_ I riled up the courage inside of me and forcefully kicked the wall in front of me. I heard a small snap. I smiled. I kicked harder and harder. Each time I did, I heard a louder snap. I pushed all of my energy into my right foot and slammed it against the wall. The wall broke open, and then I saw light._

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

I opened my eyes back again. I sat on the floor with my legs pushed up to my chest. I became aware of my surroundings soon after. Every initiate was now done and panting like crazy. Everyone in the room gawked at me including Tobias, Tris and Uriah.

I looked at each one of them.

"Am I naked or something?" I asked them all curious why they were all staring at me. They all realized they were staring and turned their heads away and began talking again.

Tris was the one to come and help me up from the ground.

"You handled that well." She complimented.

"Thanks." I replied. We walked over to Tobias and Uriah who were now chatting. I heard my name pop up once or twice.

"Did I do it?" I asked Tobias.

"Very well." He responded breaking his eye contact from Uriah and turning to me.

"Great." I replied. I turned and walked away from them to go and stuff my face with cake.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

I sat alone eating cake. I sat on top of one of the tables with my legs crossed. The nice cooks who made all of the fantastic cake gave me all of the extras. Trust me; it was more than I could eat.

I shovelled another fork-full of cake into my mouth. I wondered why everyone was staring at me. I was nothing special. Just a normal girl whose father used to abuse her and her brother. Nothing special.

After a while of being zoned out, Uriah came and sat in front of me on the table.

"If you're wondering, yes you can have some." I told him referring to the cake. He smiled and pulled out a fork out of nowhere.

"Even if you said no I still would've ate it." He replied forking some cake into his mouth.

"Why was everyone looking at me today?" I asked him out of the blue.

"Well," He began. "No one has ever really done that before."

"Done what? I just got out of the simulation." I replied wanting to know what I did that no one else has done before. Everyone was always better than me in everything.

"Well, no one has ever been through a trainer's simulation that fast before." He answered taking a bite of cake. I jammed my fork into the huge chunk of cake.

"Huh." Was all I could muster. He smiled at me.

"You're something different Charlie." He said to me fiddling with his fork. I laughed.

"I'm more confusing than rocket science." I joked to him. He laughed as I took a piece of cake.

"What about you?" I asked him. "What are you afraid of?" Tobias always told me that I was too curious sometimes. I should really keep my nose out of people's business.

"That's a personal question." I said avoiding the awkward position that I put him in. "You don't have to answer that."

"My biggest fear is losing people that I'm close too." He answered with his head hung down. I didn't expect him to actually tell me.

"Wow, one of my fears is that _I_ have to kill the people I care about." I admitted.

"Yeah, I think that's one of everyone's fears." He continued. "I can't lose my brother, or my best friends, or you." I smiled when he said the last part. He cared about me just like I cared about him.

"I've lost so many people in my life." I explained. "Most of them were my family that I hadn't even had the chance to meet. The only time I caught a glimpse of them were when I saw the portrait of them beside their coffin." I knew that my family that died were Abnegation, meaning they didn't want to draw any attention to themselves. But funerals were a totally different thing.

"I know. I lost my dad when I was young. I lost one of my best friends not too long ago actually." He told me taking some more cake.

"I'm sorry." I said giving him my condolences. "What were they like?"

"Her name was Marlene." He began. "She was…something. She was totally different from other girls that I've met. She didn't give a damn about what other people say to her."

"I knew her since I was young. We were the best of friends." He continued as I listened closely. "She was crazy and full of energy. Every time we came back home late from a day out, all you could hear was her mother rant on about how irresponsible she was. She couldn't care less about any of it."

"She sounded awesome. What else happened?" I asked. I immediately regretted the question as soon as it spilled out of my mouth. I now seemed so pushy.

"Well, we got closer and closer. Then one day, we kissed." He paused. He breathed in like it was going to kill him to go on. "Then, she died in a simulation."

My breath hitched when he told me the last part. Died in a simulation. No one even got to say goodbye to her.

"How did she die in a simulation? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I asked putting in the last part just in case.

"Jeanine Matthews. All of the Dauntless were in a simulation under the Erudite's power. Marlene gave us a message from Jeanine, and then she fell off the roof." I gasped but quickly clamped my hand over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry." I didn't know what to say. Uriah's head was dropped down so he didn't look at me. I could tell my questions pushed him over the edge.

For the second time today, I rounded up the small amount of courage left in me and cupped his face in my hands. His beautiful brown eyes were glassy from the tears that he refused to let fall.

"Hey, it's okay." I reassured him. "She's in a better place now, she would've wanted you to tell great stories about her and keep her happy." I honestly sucked at cheering people up.

"She wanted to tell her stories herself." He told me through the occasional sniffle.

"If she can't tell them, she would want you to tell them." I replied. "If she knew that was going to happen, she would tell you herself she would want her stories to be lived on by you. She loved you and she never wanted to leave you."

Uriah gazed into my eyes. His hands were now placed gently over mine. The warmth of his hands warmed mine up. His sad expression turned into one of his signature smiles.

"You're really good at that." He complimented. I smiled back at him as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"You wouldn't believe me, but that's my first time ever making someone feel better." His smile grew even more; I never thought that would even be possible.

"Thank you." He said to me.

"No problem." I said letting my hands slip out under his and back onto my lap.

"Let's go before someone comes and gets us." He instructed. I nodded as we hopped off the table and went back to the dorms.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

That night it was impossible for me to fall asleep. That whole talk with Uriah kept me up. I wouldn't leave him, even if I died.

**A/N: Is this long enough?! You guys are probably wondering why I didn't use Uriah's fears, but I just couldn't think of any more fears! But the biggest question you probably have is…**

**WHY DIDN'T THEY KISS?!**

**Don't worry my friends that time is coming up soon. So be prepared for more fluff than a cloud! Tell me what you think of this chapter as a review!**

**I will try my best to update a chapter this weekend. For us in Canada there is a 4 day weekend starting on Friday and ending on Monday. I will try to maybe get more than one chapter up…**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I'm not going to do dedications because I know you guys don't want to hear me ramble! You just want the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Charlie, the initiates and parts of the story that I have added my twists in!**

_Tris' POV (You guys wanted Fourtris, so here you go!)_

I woke up to my alarm beeping, signalling having to get out of my nice bed, and go to work. Ugh.

I slapped my free hand down on the "off" button, and struggled to get out of Tobias' grip. His arms were placed securely around my waist. His grip only got tighter as I struggled.

"No," He whined sleepily. "Don't go." I fell back on the bed beside him and turned so that I lay on my side to face him. I gave him a peck on the nose.

"You don't wanna be late, do you?" I asked him sounding very motherly.

"Screw that," He began as his gorgeous eyes fluttered open. "Let's stay in bed all day." He squeezed me tighter and snuggled into my side.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in here." I asked myself poking his forehead.

"Do you really wanna know?" He said sounding very seductive. My eyes widened at his boyish thoughts.

"Not really." I protested. He just smiled bigger.

"You're no Prince Charming, but I love you the same." I muttered and wrapped my arms back around his chest and closed my eyes again.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

_Charlie's POV_

I lay in my bed, just thinking. What would happen if I died in a simulation and never got to say goodbye to the people I love? I'd never ever see them again. They'd never hear my last words that I actually wanna say. My words, coming out of my mouth. No being controlled.

I was brought back out of my thoughts by hearing Uriah's voice call out to wake up the initiates. I sat up on my bed with the blankets still covering my body. The initiates groaned and tiredly got up.

I looked back at Uriah and he sent me his signature smirk. I smiled back remembering what he told me last night. He wasn't afraid to open up to me about his personal life and tell me what happened with Marlene. Now I knew that he trusted me and that I could trust him.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

Today only the Dauntless born did their fear landscapes. Considering everyone is supposed to watch you as you go through it, all of the initiates had to be there to watch. I just thought that tomorrow I had to go through mine.

Now, all of the initiates and the Dauntless born sat in a vacant hallway as someone went through their fear landscapes. There was a door leading into a room that we would be able to do our fear landscape. We were allowed to go in whenever we wanted too, but no one did. The door also had large glass panels so you could see straight through.

I sat beside Taryn who sat on Adam's lap. They went on their "date" last night and ever since, they've been like 2 peas in a pod. They stuck to each other's side like they were permanently glued together forever.

We sat there for most of the day aimlessly talking to waiting Dauntless-born members. Now, we were chatting with a guy named Trevor and a girl named Madi. I've seen Madi before considering her electric blue hair could be seen from miles away. I've also seen Trevor before too. His arms were covered in tattoos, but he had no piercings.

Tobias' popped out of the door and he called Trevor's name. Trevor let out a breath before getting up. He fist bumped Madi as he passed her.

"Good luck!" I called out an encouragement. He rolled his eyes at me but smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He told me before entering the room.

"Are you going to do that to everyone?" Madi asked me. I laughed. Whenever someone's name was called, I would always wish them good luck. It was a force of habit.

"I dunno. Possibly." I replied. She laughed as we continued our conversation.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

As the last Dauntless born came out of the room, I stood up to stretch my legs. I brushed off my pants with my hands. As I was about to leave, I felt someone grab me by the wrist. I was pulled backwards and spun around into someone's chest.

"I wanna show you something." Uriah's voice whispered in my ear. I looked up at him considering my short height compared to his.

"As long as you don't kidnap me, let's go." I agreed. He laughed and pulled me along with him.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

As the elevator doors of the Hancock building opened, a gust of wind rushed over my body. We were now on the roof. The wind was cold, but the sun provided some warmth.

Uriah pulled me over to a group of Dauntless.

"What are we doing?" I asked him.

"You're in Dauntless now," he began. "You need the entire experience." I raised my eyebrows as the group guided me over towards the edge.

"You guys aren't going to throw me off the building right?" I asked, panicky.

"C'mon, we're not that crazy!" A very familiar voice replied. I turned my head to the right, once again seeing Madi's bright blue hair.

"Okay, but make it quick!" I shouted as the wind picked up. I closed my eyes for one second, and then I felt someone pick me up by the waist. I shot my eyes back open seeing Uriah holding me.

"What are you doing?!" I panicked.

"_You're_ going zip-lining!" He cheered as he dropped me into a harness. The harness was closed completely at the bottom for me to lie on. There were 3 straps that hooked together at the top that were connected to a line. I lay on my stomach as Madi tightened the straps around my skinny frame.

"If I die, it's on you." I warned Uriah.

"I take that as a compliment." He replied as he pushed me off. "Don't forget to pull the brake at the end!"

Since I squeezed my eyes shut when Uriah pushed me off, I slowly opened them back up. The view was more than incredible. The wind blew flush against my body as I slid fastly downwards. The adrenaline inside was pumping throughout my body.

The buildings were everywhere. Most of them were broken down and abandoned. The gray skyline mixed in with the setting sun. I flew through a gaping hole right through a building. As I got closer and closer to the ground, I remember Uriah telling me about the brake.

I saw a group of people waiting at the end of the line. They were cheering and clapping. I smiled as I yanked down on the brake handle. I slowly came to a stop at the end. The cheering crowd of people helped me down form the harness. That was officially my favorite part of Dauntless.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

"We are so doing that again!" I cheered as Uriah piggy-backed me down the hallway again.

"Just say when!" He cheered back as he bounced me once on his back to regain his grip.

Uriah came to his apartment front door. He turned the handle and kicked the door open. He ran over to his bed and dropped me down.

"It's not safe to keep your doors unlocked." I told him letting out my inner Abnegation.

"Thanks mom!" He sarcastically replied. I laughed and fell back onto his pillow.

Uriah lay down beside me on the other pillow.

"You never told me that story about your dad." Uriah told me breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I never really told anyone about that." I replied with a sigh.

"Oh," He muttered. "Then never mind, you don't have to tell me." I sighed again.

"No, you told me about Marlene, so I will tell you about my dad." I concluded. My fingers fiddled with his sheets.

"Back in Abnegation, when my mother died, my father used to beat me and my brother." I began.

"Really, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Uriah butts in.

"I want too. Now shush." I demanded. He instantly shut his mouth.

"My mom died when she gave birth to me. After that, my father just beat my brother and me for no reason. He always came home from work pissed and took his anger out on us." I recalled.

"Wow." Was all he said. "What a dick." I laughed.

"What happened to your brother?" He asked me. My breath hitched. _Should I tell him? He told me about Marlene, c'mon, he can keep a secret._

"If I tell you, promise not to tell _anyone_. If you so much as utter his name to someone, I will personally throw you off a train." I demanded.

"Yup." He instantly replied sounding a little freaked out. "Got it. No one. I will keep my mouth shut."

"When my brother was 16, I told him to switch factions, to get out of Abnegation in any way possible." I told him. "He did. After that, he changed his name to Four. I joined Dauntless to see my brother again."

Uriah was stunned. He didn't say anything.

"Uriah? Are you okay? Please, say something." I begged him.

"Four. As in Dauntless leader Four? As in my best friend Four? They guy who could kill me Four?" He stuttered.

"Yup, that's the one." I answered. He just laid there, still stunned.

"Do you hate me now?" I asked him worriedly.

"No, that's impossible. I'm just…shocked." He replied. I laughed at his reaction.

"I'll take that as a good thing."

For the rest of the night, Uriah and I shared out stories till we both fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Very special dedication to personallyinsanetoday. You are awesome and my Fanfiction besties forever! Your reviews always make me laugh and they make my entire life! I love you all so much! BTW, there will be something that everyone has been waiting for in this chapter…**

I woke up to an alarm this morning. I forced my eyes open and slapped my hand down on the off button. I sat up on the bed and remembered that I was still in Uriah's apartment.

My gaze stopped as I saw Uriah still sleeping with his head now hanging off the opposite end of the bed. He was lightly snoring.

I slowly and quietly got out of his bed. It was 7:00 and someone would wake up the initiates at 8:00 today. Now, it was our turn to go through our fear landscape. I'm pretty sure I was going to have around at least a million fears to go through.

I switched the coffee machine in the kitchen on as Uriah stirred. I grabbed two mugs and poured coffee in both as Uriah woke up.

"How'd you know I loved coffee?" He asked me with his head still hanging off the bed so that he looked at me.

"I took a wild guess. It also helped that you had like a trillion bags of coffee beans in your pantry." I replied. I grabbed the two mugs and went to sit on the bed beside him. I plopped down and handed him his cup. He sat up beside me and took his mug.

"Are you nervous about today?" He asked me after taking a sip.

"I'm terrified." I admitted.

"I went in to mine once." He told me. "Never ever again."

"I hope I'll be like that." I wondered.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

We spent almost half an hour talking about today. I looked back at the clock, seeing that it was 7:45.

I put my mug in the sink and slipped my feet into my sneakers.

"Gotta go, See ya later." I told Uriah. I walked out of his apartment looking at my shoes the entire time.

"Charlie! Wait!" Uriah yelled behind me. I turned back around and he walked towards me in nothing but a pair of pants.

"What is it?" I asked him. I needed to get back to the dorm before anyone wakes up.

"I forgot to do this two days ago." He told me. He cupped my face in his warm hands and pressed his lips against mine.

I was surprised for a second. I'd never kissed someone before. This was all new to me. I put my hands over his and kissed him back. His soft lips moved in-sync with mine. I know it was my first kiss, but it felt perfect.

We pulled after a minute of two with my hands still over his. He just smiled at me the entire time.

"Wouldn't wanna forget that would we?" I said breaking the silence.

"That would've been terrible." He replied. His hands slipped out under mine as he turned and walked back to his apartment.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

When I got back to the dorm, I decided to take a shower. After I did, I changed into a pair of black shorts, a long-sleeved oversized black sweater and my black sneakers. I smiled the whole time.

I fell back down on my bed. It wouldn't make sense to even try to fall back asleep. Someone was going to wake us up in like 5 minutes. I flipped my body so I was lying on my side. I faced Taryn's bed. The stupid smile on my face just wouldn't leave my face. It would always find a way to creep back up.

"Wake up!" Tris yelled into the dorm, waking the initiates. When she left, no one said anything. Everyone just minded their own business. We all knew what day it was. Last day of initiation. _Our _fear landscape.

"What's got you all smiley?" Taryn asked me as she shrugged her covers off.

"Nothin'." I replied still smiling.

"Please don't go all girly on me." She begged. I chuckled as I stood up and straightened my clothes.

"Don't worry," I began. "We both know that will never happen." She laughed and got up herself. What would I have done without her here?

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

Once again, we were all waiting in the same hallway as yesterday. Today, none of the initiates socialized like yesterday. We all sat quietly beside the Dauntless born trying their best to stir up a conversation with us.

"Charlie." Tobias called me name. I stood up and let out a breath. How did final initiation sneak up on me so quickly? It seemed just yesterday I was back in Abnegation crammed in the hall closet.

I walked towards the room and went through the glass door. In the middle of the room sat the reclined metal chair with the wires beside it. All of the Dauntless leaders stood around the circular room. Some of them I don't recognize. Most of them had piercings and tattoos that trailed all across their arms.

I sat down in the metal chair with all eyes in the room focused on me. Everyone's gaze followed my actions from walking to sitting.

"Remember," Tobias quietly told me as he set up the wires. "Just slow your heart rate down and it'll pass." I nodded as processed the information through my mind.

He attached the wires to my temples and switched on the machine the wires were connected to. I craned my head to the side and looked at everyone watching me. The last face that I saw was Uriah's as he entered the room until Tobias inserted the needle into my neck.

**A/N: I'm gonna end it here! I want to leave you guys with a little cliff-hanger. Don't hate me! **

**Also, some of my relatives are coming to my house for a little while on Saturday and they are leaving on the Thursday. Because of that, I might not be able to post another chapter for a little bit. I will try to get the next chapter up before they come. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! Thumbs up or thumbs down? Yeah or nahh? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlie, my other OC's and my plot twists!**

**BTW: I'm starting off by going right into Charlie's fear landscape.**

_ When my eyes opened again, I only saw the black room again. I was trapped inside the glass box again. I ran my fingers through my hair to prepare myself for what is next._

_ When the lights started turning on one by one, I freaked. I saw Tobias beaten and bloody again. I saw Marcus step out of the shadows behind my brother. I pressed my back against the wall that was closer to them and sank to the ground._

_ I hugged my knees so close into my chest, my organs could've shifted. I heard Tobias' heart breaking scream and I pushed my face into my knees. Tears were streaming done my cheeks, but I calmed down. I thought about my initiation in Dauntless. Jumping off a train, zip lining, my first kiss. _

_ I heard Toby's scream beginning to fade farther from me. I stood back up and rubbed my eyes with the collar of my shirt. As the box started to disappear, familiar faces started appearing in front of me. _

_ One by one, the people I loved showed up. I saw Tobias again, Tris, Christina, Zeke, Taryn and lastly, Uriah. They stood there with no emotions. _

_ My body stiffened when I felt warmth behind me. I knew it was him. Marcus held the knife out to me and I roughly grabbed it._

_ At the last second, maybe even millisecond, I knew what I had to do. I ran my fingers through my hair again, and then whipped around. Before my father realized what I was doing, I shoved the knife into his chest. His blood quickly spread across my hands. _

_ I anxiously fiddled with my fingers as I planned out my attack. I felt the sun start beating down on my body. I felt the first bead of sweat run down my forehead. I surveyed the area again. The desert, with me trapped in a huge box. _

_ When I saw scales peeking out of the ground, I broke into a sprint. I turned to look behind me. These snakes were faster than before. I pushed my legs faster, if that was even possible. _

_ When I got closer to the barrier, I moved my hands to my waist feeling for my gun. I quickly took it out and locked the bullet into its chamber. _

_ I looked behind me once more before pulling the trigger. My aim was fight at the barrier. I bullet tore right through the barrier and shattered like glass, I was about to run out of the box, before the scenes changed._

_ I saw gray walls. They were concrete gray walls. I saw a flight of stairs in the corner of the room. I saw the kitchen, the table, and everything that was there before._

_ I was back in Abnegation._

_ I heard the front door open, then shut. A pair of feet stomped towards me. But these ones, they sounded almost, feminine. _

_ I shot my head up to the doorway seeing my mom. My eyes teared up. I only ever saw her in pictures. She died when she gave birth to me. She smiled at me and opened her arms towards me. I ran into her embrace and hugged her tightly._

_ "You know I love you Lottie." She told me using Tobias' nickname for me. _

_ "I love you too mom." I breathed out to her through my happy tears. I hugged once more before I felt a bullet tear through my abdomen._

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

My eyes shot open. All eyes in the room were on me. No one dared to move any closer to me.

I had 4 fears. Just like my brother.

Before I knew what I was doing, I ripped the wires off of my temples. I hopped off the chair and walked over to Uriah who was smiling at me. I smiled once at him before taking his face in my hands and crashing my lips onto his.

He wasted no time before he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought my body flush against his. Our tongues battled for dominance, his winning for a slight second before mine did.

I pulled away afterwards and walked out of the room with all eyes still on my.

_**I was brave.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OMG! I cannot tell you all how much I love you in a non-creepy way! Honestly, you all are amazing! You support me no matter what and make my entire lifetime with your reviews, favorites and follows. Special thanks to**

**4fears**

**DaVincisBrain**

**HT188**

**Divergent1799**

**AgganLe02**

**GracefullyAwkward**

**Your reviews made my life! I love you all to the moon and back!**

I sat on my bed, alone in the dorms. Everyone was nervous to see their rankings. Me, I was freaking out.

I think the thing that shocked the Dauntless leaders most was that I was Tobias' sister. I probably ruined my chances of being in Dauntless.

I just kept thinking of one thing, my mom. I died with her. She held a gun to my chest and killed me herself. But I don't care about any of that, I got to see her. All of the pictures that hung on the wall of my home back in Abnegation didn't compare to that. I saw her.

You guys are probably wondering about what happened after. I pretty much passionately kissed my trainer in front of my brother, Tris and all the other leaders. Let me tell you that was the bravest thing I've ever done.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

I slowly walked back into the Pit where all of the commotion was. I spotted Tobias sitting on the edge of a table.

I squeezed my way through the tight crowd and over to them. I sat on the table inches in front of them.

"I'm so sorry." I blurted out. Tobias looked at with confusion.

"What are saying that for?" He asked me like he had no idea what I had done.

"Everything that happened today." I explained. "Showing them I'm your sister, kissing Uriah."

"Why would I be mad at you for that?" He asked sounding like my concerned big brother.

"Well, you were always over-protective, and I know Uriah's one of your best friends." I started. "And I thought you might not people to know we're related." He just laughed when I was done.

"When you pulled that off," He began. "I wouldn't care what people would've thought of me. And remember, if Uriah hurts you, I'll kick his ass." I smiled.

I now sat with Taryn at a table mixed with the other Dauntless born. Madi was on the other side of me with her arm draped across my shoulders.

"You're scared of clowns?!" I laughed at Adam. He blushed as everyone laughed.

"Their scary as hell!" He defended himself. "Try being stick in a room with one!" This just made us laugh even more.

The room gradually got quieter as Tobias, Uriah, Tris, Christina and Zeke came back into the Pit. They stood in front of the white screen about to show who didn't freak out the most in their landscape.

"Okay," Christine began. "Before we show you your rankings, just remember you were ranked on all three of you initiations."

After their speech about finally becoming Dauntless, which I zoned out for, they finally let us see our rankings. I watched as the screen shone white. As the names began to appear one after another, the cheers erupted.

"Oh my gosh!" Madi cheered beside me. "Congratulations!" I looked at the screen once to see what she was talking about. My name was in the first slot beside the #1 and my time. 2:03. Wow, two minutes and three seconds.

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

I felt someone grab my forearm and pull me towards them. I squealed as I was spun around and into Uriah's chest. He laughed at me while I failed to be mad at him. He smiled at me before planting his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands were around my waist.

We pulled away when we heard lots of cheering. I turned my head to see everyone just staring at us cheering. I laughed as Uriah put his arm around my waist.

_**I am Dauntless.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Does anyone get those weird mornings where you're happy for no particular reason? You have a giant smile permanently plastered on your face and there's no way to get it off? Well, I was having one of those.

For some reason, I got up almost an hour earlier than we usually wake up at. I was awful chipper and just couldn't wait to get started. I took a long shower and changed into black high-waisted skinny jeans, a black cropped knit sweater and my black sneakers. As I slipped my shoes on, I remembered why I woke up early.

Uriah wanted to see me.

I was all giggly and girly as I went to Uriah's apartment. I knocked on the door and quickly tied my crazy hair into a messy bun. I flipped my head over and gathered my hair to the top of my head. I tied my bun and stood back up seeing Uriah.

I smiled before I jumped and wrapped my legs around his bare torso. I pressed my mouth to his and then pulled back.

"Good morning to you too Miss. Peppy." He joked as he carried me back into his apartment.

"Oh, hello Mr. Pedrad." I said trying to sound sophisticated, which failed miserably.

"Hello Mrs. Pedrad." He said back to me causing me to grin even wider. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck as he sat down on his bed with me in his lap.

"Why're you so happy today?" He asked me sounding as if I'm never happy.

"I'm finally done with initiation." I told him feeling like a giant weight was lifted off my shoulder.

"What job are you choosing?" He asked me reaching to grab his coffee cup from the bedside table.

"I dunno." I replied shrugging. "Whatever seems easy, yet still sorta fun." He gave me his signature smile.

"You should be a trainer like me!" He cheered. "We can be like Four and Tris! Except better!" I laughed at his childishness.

"You really wanna steal their thunder?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"Meh," He said shrugging. "They've had their time." I chuckled again before falling back onto his pillow. I felt Uriah crawl over to me and sit in my stomach. His legs were tucked on either side on my body.

"Of everyone," I began. "You chose me, why?" I mean, I'm not that great. I can be a real bitch sometimes.

"You fascinate me." He replied making me smile at the memory of our capture the flag night. "In a good way." He leaned in closer to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

When he pulled away, his fingers trailed down my sides making me giggle. He looked at me weirdly before tickling my sides.

I detest being tickled.

Through my laughter, I pulled out from underneath his body and wrapped my legs around his waist. I put my arms around his neck before tackling him to the bed. I pinned him down by sitting cross legged on his chest and intertwining my fingers with his.

"Don't ever tickle me!" I demanded.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He retorted smiling.

"I'm Dauntless now." I smiled back at him. "I can kick your butt!" He laughed at me before I pecked his lips.

"Hey!" I heard someone say to us. "No PDA with my sister!" We pulled apart and I saw Tobias and Tris standing by the couch looking at us.

"Oh c'mon!" Tris defended me. "Let her live! She's Dauntless for gosh sakes!" I smiled and nodded my head.

"See?" I said. "Someone gets it!"

"Ugh, let's just go." Tobias said rolling his eyes. "I don't want to kill your new boyfriend yet."

Paaggee Brreeaakk!

All of the initiates and Dauntless Born stood in the Pit. We stood in rows based on our ranks. I was first, Trevor stood beside me. Honestly, I hadn't even thought of what Dauntless job I wanted to have. Uriah, Tobias and Tris told me I should choose Dauntless trainer. That could be fun.

As the 5 dauntless leaders came to join us in the Pit, the murmurs of everyone quieted down.

"Okay," Christina began. "Today you will choose your dauntless jobs."

"As per usual, the highest rank will choose first." Zeke informed.

"If you don't get your first choice," Tobias commented. "Then it sucks to be you don't it." I stifled my laughter.

"So Charlie," My name rolled off Uriah's tongue like silk. "What's your choice?" It felt like the choosing ceremony again. Standing in front of everyone as you had to make one choice that could change your life in a heartbeat.

"Um… Dauntless trainer." I concluded. I heard some groans from Dauntless born and initiates. Tobias smiled at my choice making me smile back.

"Good choice." Tris complimented my choice. "So, Trevor."

"Dauntless Ambassador." He chose proudly. I fist bumped Trevor before deciding to zone out for the rest of job choosing.

My life was actually going great. I was with my brother, I had Uriah, I was now a Dauntless leader and I never have to see Marcus ever again. Life was pretty damn good.


	21. AN message

**A/N: Sorry this isn't an update! I've had some writers block for a while considering I've been stressing over school work. Since it's close to the end of the school year, teachers are just throwing assignments and homework at us.**

** To the main idea of this, I was wondering if your guys just want me to time skip to where Charlie's training the new initiates? I'm not really sure how to write the time in between. **

** So if you leave a review for me telling me whether to time skip or not. I will be sure to read through them all and then decide if I want to or not. **

** Thank so much to everyone who has favorited, followed and commented on this story! I'm just a girl who likes writing and thinks of all of you as my best friends! I love you in a non-creepy way! **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you! I decided I am going to do the time skip, but a reviewer Katie Begaye gave me an amazing idea, so that is what I'm doing in this chapter. Dedications go to**

_**Katie Begaye**_

_**MelHispana**_

_**Guest**_

_**AgganLe02**_

_**Guest**_

_**BeatriceHazelWatersEaton (I love your name!)**_

_**Guest**_

_**K Enzie**_

_**JoseluN**_

_**Guest**_

_**ThatWelshGirlsBlog**_

_**HT188**_

_**Guest**_

_**PersonofInterest**_

**Virtual cake for everyone!**

Uriah, Tobias, Tris, Christina, Zeke and I went back to Tobias/Tris' apartment afterwards. My fingers were intertwined with Uriah's as our arms swayed in between us. I was safe to say I was now a Dauntless trainer. Charlie the Dauntless trainer. That had a ring to it.

When we got to their apartment, we all plopped down on the couch. Uriah pulled me on top of his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I didn't know you were so touchy." I told his as I snuggled closer to him.

"I had to wait till we were finally together to do this." He replied making my laugh.

"Let's play never have I ever!" I suggested.** (A/N: Hey TVD fans, remember Never have I Ever with Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline?) **

"With shots right?" Christina asked hopingly.

"No shit!" Zeke replied.

Tris got the whisky that was hidden on top of their refrigerator and 6 shot glasses.

"I don't know guys." I worried.

"C'mon!" Tobias (surprisingly) cheered. "You're Dauntless now!" I looked at him weirdly but he just nodded.

"Okay," Tris began. "Never have I ever… kissed a different faction member back in my old faction." She sounded like it would've killed her to say Abnegation.

Christina was the only one who drank. My jaw dropped.

"What?" She defended. "Amity guys are pretty hot!" Tris and I shrugged and nodded. Tobias looked at Tris and Uriah looked down at me.

"Girls tend to think the same way." Tris defended. Tobias rolled his eyes.

"You know you love me more." Uriah whispered in my ear.

"Sadly," I began. "I do."

"Never have I ever," Christina started. "Gotten an A in school." I was now the only one who drank. The whisky burned down my throat. Everyone looked at me like I had multiple heads.

"I was a good girl." I mumbled making them all laugh.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk." I admitted. Everyone drank.

"Wow." I stated. "Just…wow."

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter is short! I know I haven't updated in like forever. I promise I will try to update more! School has gotten hard since we only have like a month left. **

**Tell me what you want to see in my future chapters as a review!**


End file.
